Legend of Korra: Kuviras Depression
by Nightwolf King of the Wolves
Summary: When Korra meets a depressed Kuvira she knows instantly that she must help her. Korvira with one-sided Korrasami. Rated T just in case. Modern Korvira AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Legend of Korra**

* * *

Korra sighed as rain came pouring down the windshield of her car. It had been a dreary, wet autumn and she was sick of the constant rain that came bucketing down on top of her.

She increased her speed slowly, she wanted to get back to her warm apartment as soon as humanly possible. Suddenly a woman ran out in front of her. Korra swerved and braced herself for impact.

Once the car had stopped she looked up slowly. The woman couldn't be seen out through her windshield. "Oh shit!" Korra exclaimed as she threw open her door and raced to the front of the car. The woman was lying on the road, leg bent at a crooked angel with blood slowly seeping through the fabric of her trousers.

"Oh Spirits. We have to get you to the hospital" Korra murmured as she crouched down beside the wounded woman who could have only been in her early twenties. "No" she gasped suddenly "let me die" she growled fiercely. "Sorry, not today" Korra picked up the protesting woman with one arm under her knees and the other behind her head.

She sat her down in the passenger seat and rushed around to her own door where she jumped in and began driving to the nearest hospital. "What were you thinking?!" Korra asked as she drove. "You should have let me die" the woman said again, teeth gritted. "Korra looked at her, her hair was bedraggled and soaked as were the clothes she wore, a simple green polo-shirt with an open, zip-up hoody and a pair of worn-looking jeans. Even so she still looked stunning. But it was her eyes that Korra was worried by they were dull, depressed as if this young woman had given up all hope.

"Wha- oh spirits I should have realised it sooner!" Korra cried face-palming. "We are getting you some therapy my friend" the drenched woman said nothing but instead turned her head to look out the window. "What's your name anyway?" Korra waited and was about to ask again when she answered in a low whisper "Kuvira".

At last they reached the hospital. Korra scooped up Kuvira in her arms again and raced into the hospital. She raced up to the receptionist "this is an emergency, I ran her over with my car" she said urgently. The receptionist gave her a questioning look "why didn't you call an ambulance?" she asked. Korra just stared why hadn't she called the ambulance?

"I dunno just hurry up!" she yelled as Kuvira went limp in her arms. Korra watched as Kuvira was put on a stretcher and rushed through the hospital. 'Right' she thought 'there's no point waiting around here' she thought and drove back to her apartment where her roommate was waiting worriedly.

Kuvira opened her eyes slowly. She raised her head with a groan and waited for her blurred vision to clear. She looked around her, she was lying on a bed of white sheets in a hospital ward. "Oh, good you're awake!" Kuvira looked up to see a woman entering the room. The same woman that had brought her to the hospital. Shew sat down on the chair beside her bed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that my name is Korra. How are you feeling?" Korra asked in a friendly tone. "You were supposed to let me die, why couldn't you do that? That's all I asked for!" Kuvira shouted suddenly, tears pricking at her eyes and beginning to run down her cheeks. Korra stood up, angry and Kuvira was startled by the sudden, angry gesture "I will never let anyone die, I don't care if you wanted to. You're obviously depressed so I will help you" she told the scrawny Kuvira.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with an arm. "But why?" she choked. Korra sat down and shrugged. Then she leaned forward. "Besides, I couldn't let someone as pretty as you go to waste" she whispered in Kuviras ear making the other woman look up in confusion. Korra just smiled.

Kuvira groaned as pain shot through her leg. Korra jumped to her feet "you okay, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Nothing I'm fine" she grunted. Korra shook her head and slammed her fist on the button to alert the nurse. A second later a middle-aged woman in a white coat rushed to Kuviras bedside "something the matter?" she questioned. Kuvira was sitting up at this stage, clutching her leg. She shook her head through gritted teeth but gasped as another spike of pain shot up her leg.

The nurse raised an eyebrow and lifted the sheets to look at Kuviras leg. Stitches ran down the length of her shin and her leg was badly swollen. The nurse gasped. "Okay. We weren't expecting to have it swell up that much, I'll call the doctor" she announced rushing out of the room. Black spots clouded Kuviras vision. Korra pushed her back down against the bed as she saw Kuviras face turn a ghostly shade of white.

Korra gazed down at the pretty woman who had fainted in front of her. She bit her lip as fear for her gripped her. The doctor breezed in a moment later, shooing Korra out of the room. She obeyed his request and waited on a chair in the corridor outside, just outside Kuviras room.

She waited patiently. After a while her phone buzzed in her pocket. "Hello?" she said answering the phone. "Korra! Where have you been!? Are you still at the hospital? You should have told me!" an angry voice yelled down the phone. "Hey Asami, good to hear you too" Korra said sarcastically "yeah, I'm still at the hospital. Kuvira got stitches and when she woke up her leg was in pain. They weren't sure what happened. The doctor is with her now" Korra explained. "Why are you always there? You spent three days there already!" Asami protested. Korra sighed "Asami, we've been over this. I ran her over with my car for spirits sake! And…" Korra trailed off. "What? And what Korra?" "She's depressed Asami, she wanted me to let her die!" Korra heard Asami gasp down the line "I'll be back by ten, if she hasn't woken up sooner" "okay Korra, I'll leave dinner in the fridge" Asami told her with a sigh. "Thanks 'Sami" they hung up and Korra was left to worry about the girl she had run over once again.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed any reviews and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

**I am Nightwolf, King of the Wolves, and Leader of all Packs.**

**I am the Teller of Tales Forgotten.**

**I am the Storyteller.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks to those who left a review and I hope that you like this next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I still don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

"Korra, your back!" Asami greeted her roommate from her spot on the couch. Korra stumbled in the door, looking worn out from another long day at the hospital.

"Korra, you have to stop spending every day there!" Asami scolded her as she hung up her jacket. Korras only response was to throw herself onto the couch with a groan. "How is she?" Asami asked, sitting at the edge of the couch beside the sprawled out Korra.

"She hasn't woken up yet" she answered with a sigh and Asami made a noise of sympathy. "What time is it?" Korra questioned.

"Half ten" Asami informed her. "Sorry I'm late then" Korra muttered sheepishly. Asami smiled.

"No worries, I'm guessing you want your dinner"

"Yup" Korra said sitting up, suddenly eager. Asami chuckled and got up to reheat Korras meal.

"Thanks 'Sami, you are the best roommate ever!" Korra mumbled through a mouthful of food. Asami smiled at the sight. Korra set her plate aside once she had finished and tried to stifle a yawn. "Okay, you need to get some sleep! You barely got any sleep last night"

"Well that's what happens when you run someone over with your car" Korra said sarcastically. And Asami laughed.

_No daddy. I can do better. I can do better" the two your old screamed. "It's too late for that Kuvira, this is all your fault" he spat. "No daddy, no!" she tried to follow him, grabbing the edge of his jacket. "Let go!" he snarled, lashing out at her. Young Kuvira looked up I shock from her spot on the ground. "I should have killed you when you first screwed up" he growled, his voice laced with menace. And for the first time in her life Kuvira felt truly afraid…"_

Kuvira bolted upright. She was panting heavily and sweat glistened on her brow. She looked around, forgetting where she was through her fear-filled mind. She calmed herself, sucking in deep lungful's of air. That dream again, one of the many from her childhood. She looked out the single widow in her room. It was night. The stars in the sky could barely be seen through the pollution of light from the city. She lay back down on her sheets, knowing she wouldn't get much more sleep that night.

Her mind unwillingly drifted back to the years she had lived on the streets when her parents had cast her aside. She tried to clear the dark thoughts from her mind to no avail. 'I meant nothing to them…' 'I don't mean anything to anyone…' 'I should be dead!' At last she fell into an uneasy sleep where she constantly squirmed under the influence of her nightmares.

"Hey Asami, I'm heading to the hospital" Korra called.

"Again?" Asami questioned sceptically. Korra sighed "yeah, I know what you're thinking but you wouldn't understand".

"Why? Because I've never run someone over?" Asami questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Hey! It was an accident!" Korra exclaimed.

"Hey, I'll come with you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, I need to meet this girl you ran over" she teased while Korra complained about her not letting that go. Within a few moments Asami was ready to leave. She grabbed her coat from the coat-rack and followed Korra outside.

"Spirits, it's cold" Asami muttered as a blast of icy air met her skin. "How are you not freezing?" she asked Korra who was walking along beside her without even a hoody on. Korra laughed "I'm from the south remember? I'm used to the cold". She pulled Asami close to her in order to try and warm her up a little. Asami melded into her embrace. She wished Korra was more than just a friend…

Asami shook herself mentally. 'No. she couldn't be thinking about that, Korra was her best friend, nothing more. And besides the tanned girl was probably straight.' Even so she found herself loving Korras arm around her. They clamoured into Korras car before driving off towards the hospital.

Korra sighed as she set her hands on the steering wheel. Kuvira had been on her mind all that night. The image of the other woman's dulled, green eyes haunted her. She felt a desperate urge to help her, to protect the fragile being. "Korra!". Korra slammed her foot on the brake, nearly rear-ending the car in front of her whose owner responded with an angry honk of the horn. "Sorry" Korra called out the window. "Are you okay, Korra?" Asami asked her. "Yeah just thinking" she told her roommate putting on a lopsided grin of reassurance. Asami didn't look like she believed her but decided not to say anything.

At last they reached the hospital and the room where Kuvira was staying in. Korra knocked gently on the door before opening it and stepping into the room. Kuvira was asleep but stirred as Korra sat down at her bed-side. Korras breath hitched in her throat as Kuvira raised her head. Her black hair looked dishevelled but it still looked beautiful in Korras eyes.

"Korra?" she whispered. "Yeah, how are you feeling?" Korra asked gently. Kuvira groaned slightly as she struggled into a sitting position. "My head hurts but I deserve it" she muttered bitterly. Korra put a hand on Kuviras. "Hey, don't talk like that, why would you ever deserve pain?" she asked softly. "I deserve to die after what I did".

Kuvira turned her head to where Asami was sitting to the left of Korra. "Who are you?" she asked her voice sounding scratched and hurting her dry throat. "I'm Asami…Korra's told me who you are" she said with an awkward smile. Kuvira just stared as though her as though seeing right through her. After a while she came back to her senses, looking momentarily surprised before she nodded "it's a pleasure to meet you Asami, mine not yours" she laughed bitterly, turning her gaze to her lap.

Kuvira looked up as Korra squeezed her hand gently "don't think that way Kuvira, I am sure there are loads of people who love you very much" she told her. Kuvira shook her head. "I was cast aside by my own parents, I meant nothing to them. My foster mother told me she loved me but she soon turned her back on me. No one cares Korra. No one…"

Asami's hand flew to her mouth in shock at Kuviras statement. "Kuvira, there must be someone who loves you" she half-whispered. Kuvira gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Don't worry about me. I've grown used to it" she told the girls beside her in a hoarse whisper.

She gasped as Korra hugged her suddenly. Holding her close to her, wrapping her arms around Kuviras scrawny body. Kuvira sat for a moment in shock before she put her arm around Korra and buried her face in the other woman's shoulder. "I care Kuvira" she whispered, not breaking the embrace. Kuvira pulled back as tears began to prick her eyes. She wiped the edge of her sheets across her eyes hastily.

"Where do you live?" Asami asked suddenly. "I have an apartment in the city. It's near Supermacs…*". Korra clapped her hands in delight "that's where we live" she said happily. "Really? Are you a couple?" Kuvira asked, for some reason she felt her hopes sinking. 'I can't have feelings for this girl I barely know her! And she ran me over with her car' she told herself but that tiny voice at the back of her head told her that she loved this kind woman.

Asami felt a small pang of longing when Kuvira asked if they were a couple. Her heart sank when Korra laughed and told her that they weren't. "Oh no, we're roommates" Korra explained "we both go to the college near there". Kuvira gave a small smile, a genuine one for what must have been the first time in years. "I go there too…. Could you tell them about this" she gestured to her leg, her voice portraying the uncertainty of asking the question "my phone smashed when I got hit" she explained, not making eye-contact. She hated asking for favours.

"Of course!" Korra said, tugging her phone from her pocket. She swiftly dialled the school number and handed the phone to Kuvira who took it, surprised. "You would trust me with this?" she asked. "Well you can't exactly go anywhere" Korra joked. Kuvira nodded.

"Hello?" a man's voice crackled down the line. "Um, hi" Kuvira squeaked.

"Kuvira? Is that you? Are you okay?" the man questioned, evidently worried.

"Um…yeah I had a little accident. I'm at the hospital"

"Oh spirits, are you okay? What happened?"

"Yeah, I got hit by a car. Korra and Asami are with me now"

"Are car!? Spirits. I'll be right there"

"No its okay, you don't have to-" she tried to tell him but he had already hung up. Kuvira sighed and handed the phone back to Korra. "What did he say?" she asked.

"He said he'll be over in a bit" she told her with a sigh. Asami rolled her eyes comically "I know he's got a good heart and stuff but he can get a bit annoying" she said. Kuvira nodded her agreement**.**

* * *

***Supermacs is a popular Irish fast-food place founded by Pat McDonagh. **

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, you honestly don't know how much it means to us writers. **

**I am Nightwolf, king of the Wolves, and Leader of all packs.**

**I am the Teller of Tales Forgotten.**

**I am the Storyteller.**

* * *

**Here are my replies to guest reviews:**

**Guest-**thanks for your review. Don't worry Kuvira will be fine in the end, but she is suffering from depression so it might take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: A huge thanks to everyone who left a review. thank you for your support and i hope you enjoy my latest chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Legend of Korra**

* * *

"I'm here!" a middle-aged man in a shirt and tie burst into the room. "Kuvira, I'm so glad you're okay!" he gasped. "You didn't have to come, sir" Kuvira addressed the head of department. "Nonsense. I am glad you called, I was wondering why you weren't at college".

"Oh yes. A student wanted to come with me" he announced.

"Really? Who?" Kuvira asked. No one wanted to see her, Korra was only there because she had run her over and Asami was there because she was Korras roommate. "Baatar jr" Kuvira felt her hopes plummet at his words. "Baatar's here?" she asked, trying to mask her unease.

"Yes, I am". A tall twenty year old walked into the room. Kuvira looked away. Korra rubbed her hand gently, releasing the tension in her fist. "What do you want Baatar?" she asked softly, her gaze still turned away from his. "Kuvira, I know we've had some troubles in the past. But we can move past it. Mother-"

"Don't talk to me about Suyin" she interrupted him with a growl.

"But I am sure she could help you if you just told her…" he began. "What? Just tell her what? That I'm depressed, why would she care?" she questioned angrily. Snapping her icy gaze around to meet his. "She always thought of you as her daughter" he argued, raising his voice.

"She never acted that way though did she?" she growled accusingly "and she was quick to get rid of me after _that _happened".

"Wait, are you two related?" the Head asked, confused. Kuvira muttered something under her breath. "Yes. My mother adopted her when she was a child"

"No she didn't, I was fostered. The documents were never signed" she told them, still defensive. "What does it matter Kuvira, we're family" Baatar asked. "We are not family!"

Korra could see Kuvira getting worked up, her face had turned slightly paler. "Um maybe you should leave" she muttered, addressing Baatar. "Why should I!?" he growled. "It's not good for Kuvira to get worked up at the moment" she explained.

"Oh yeah? And why should I care!" he yelled. He glared at Kuvira and stopped in his tracks. She had paled considerably. "You shouldn't, no one does" she whispered. "Kuvira. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" he cried.

"Just go" Asami sighed with exasperation. Baatar took another look at Kuvira before he turned and left the room. "I'm sorry" the Head said sheepishly. "I didn't know you had such a complicated relationship" he murmured.

"That's okay sir" she whispered, emotionally drained. "Kuvira, we're not in school. You can all me Umi-maru here" he told her with a smile. Kuvira shook her head in a feeble attempt to mask her exhaustion.

"Here, we'll let you sleep" Korra said, seeing Kuviras failed attempt of masking her tiredness. She helped Kuvira to lie down again. "You don't have to come here every day" she told Korra. "But I want to" she smiled. And walked out of the room with Asami and Umi-maru following close behind. Moments later Kuvira had fallen into an uneasy sleep.

"_Mother. Help!" she screamed. Her mother glared at her. "This is your fault Kuvira" she yelled as she slit the throat of her attacked. "Please mother, I-I'm sorry" she yelled, her panic growing._

"_Relax kid, we're here to help". Faces there were so many faces, overshadowed by their police hats. "Leave me alone" she screamed tears streaming down her face. "Mother!"_

_The scene flashed back to her father. "You killed your mother, it's your fault! You should be dead" he snarled. "No! Please daddy. I can do better. I promise I will. I promise…_

"So what happened?" Umi-maru asked Korra as they stood in the corridor outside Kuviras room. "Well, you already know I hit her with my car. Her leg broke and she needed to get stitches up the length of her shin. When she woke up after she was stitched up she collapsed with a bad pain in her leg. A nurse looked at it and it was really swollen. The doctors took another look at it and found a blood clot deep in her vein" Korra explained.

"Oh shit. I shouldn't have said all that stuff" Baatar jr groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

"Too right you shouldn't have. You had no right to go in there yelling at her. She's already depressed never mind you making her feel worse!" Asami spat at him and he shrank back in alarm. "Asami! Leave him alone. He's always been an idiot" she said, throwing a glare at him. "I'm right here you know" he muttered. "I know" she growled coldly and Baatar looked away.

"Is she going to have it removed?" he asked quietly a hint of worry in his voice. "Yes, not that it's any of your business" Korra snapped. "I told you, we're _family_!" he all but shouted. Korra shook her head "not to her you aren't"

Baatar bowed his head before standing up and leaving the hospital. Asami sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to quell her annoyance. "I'd better be going…tell me if anything else happens" and with that the head of their department left.

"Do you want to leave too?" Korra asked Asami. "I don't shouldn't we wait for her to wake up?" she asked Korra shrugged in response. "We can get a coffee or something in the café next door" she suggested. "Yeah, I could do with a tea" Asami admitted.

"_You stupid little pig!" the man roared lashing out with a whip. The little girl at his feet screamed as the whips metal edge met her skin. "Daddy. Daddy what did I do?" she asked, begging for an answer to her punishment. Her father just roared, a stench of alcohol pouring from his mouth as he struck out with the whip again. "What did I do?" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. At last the beating stopped and she scrambled to the corner of the room, chest heaving and breaths shallow._

"_That should teach her" he growled sitting down beside his wife and dropping the bloodied whip onto its spot on the table. Kuviras mother laughed cruelly. "Don't worry der, she won't be making that mistake again" she chuckled manically. Kuvira sat in the corner, wide eyed and terrified. Her heart pounded against her chest, making the burning pain in her ribs ever worse. Never again, she would never let anyone touch her again. No one could be trusted. No one…_

A scream of pure terror split the air and it took Kuvira a moment to realise it was her own. She sat up, a hand pressed to her sweaty brow. The door of her room was flung open and Korra rushed in. "Kuvira are you okay?!" she cried rushing over to embrace the terrified woman.

"Stay away!" Kuvira almost screamed, jumping from her bed, away from Korra. She fell to the ground as a searing pain shot up her leg. "Kuvira, don't hurt yourself" Korra said gently, extending a hand slowly in order to help her off the ground. "Don't touch me" Kuvira yelled, scurrying back to the corner of the room. Her narrowed eyes glanced fearfully back and forth between Korra and Asami.

"Kuvira" Korra whispered and Asami put a hand on her shoulder in order to keep her from approaching the panicked woman again.

Kuvira tucked her legs up against her chest despite her legs agonising protest. She buried her head in her knees and wept. "Stay away" she begged, partially to Korra. Partially to her past father. "Never again. Never again" she whispered, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut.

It was an hour later when Kuvira opened her eyes. She must have cried herself to sleep as she was back in her bed of white linen once again. "Are you okay?" Kuvira turned her head to where Korra was sitting in the chair beside her. She nodded slowly. Korra reached out to hold her hand but Kuvira flinched away. "Sorry" Korra muttered. Kuvira studied her for a moment before she relaxed again. "I-I'm sorry too…I just…I can't" she murmured, looking down at her hands which rested on her lap.

Korra nodded. "But. What happened? I mean why is it only now that you won't let me hold your hand?" Korra questioned. Kuvira opened her mouth to speak. She knew Korra deserved the truth after staying in the hospital the whole time but there was only so much that she was willing to share. "I-It's a promise I made to myself a long time ago" she muttered, not looking up from her hands. "I understand" Korra said simply "but I am sorry you had to make that promise. Something horrible must have happened for you to feel that way". Kuvira said nothing and the tanned girl knew that she was right. She sighed and left the room. Kuvira said nothing. Inside she was begging Korra to stay with her, she didn't want to be alone, but she let Korra leave.

Korra shut the door quietly behind. What had happened to Kuvira? She wondered the depressed woman was still so mysterious to her, locked away by painful memories.

Asami pulled Korra into a tight embrace as the troubled-looking woman stumbled back into their apartment. "Any luck?" she asked in a hopeful whisper once she had pulled away. Korra shook her head sadly. "She doesn't like being touched, that's for sure" she mumbled. "I'm sorry Korra, hopefully she'll get over that soon" Asami murmured sympathetically. "Do you want to do anything today?" she asked in a happier tone but Korra just shrugged. A pang of sorrow echoed in Asami's chest, she hated to see Korra upset. "Come on, we'll find something to take your mind off her" she said and Korra put on a small, forced smile.

Three weeks had passed since Kuvira had been rushed to hospital by Korra and now she was finally allowed to leave. "Kuvira! You're finally out" Korra cried in joy and embraced Kuvira gleefully. The wounded woman tensed up and panic flared in her chest. She was instantly thrown back in time to when she was young and hurt, promising herself never touched.

"Kuvira?" the depressed, young woman was thrown back into reality when she heard her voice being called out. Korra stood in front of her with an extremely worried expression on her features. Kuvira swallowed uncomfortably and made an effort to slow the breaths she hadn't realised had quickened. "Fine" she gasped answering Korras unspoken question. She looked relieved instantly. "Come on, the cars out back" she instructed, leading Kuvira around to the back of the hospital to her dirt-splashed Honda CR-V. She climbed into the front seat, being careful on her crutches.

"So do you want to stop by my apartment for a cup of tea or anything?" Korra asked as they drove towards the apartment block. Kuvira shrugged. "Why not" she answered and Korra gave her a smile.

They soon reached the door of Korras apartment. She swung it open with great flourish revealing a tidy hallway which led to a living-room covered in blankets, a bathroom with a towel trailing from its door and a reasonably tidy kitchen. Korra led the way down the hall towards the kitchen, hastily nudging the towel back into the bathroom and closing the door with a light slam, causing Kuvira to jump. She scratched the back of her hand nervously as she took a seat on one of the four chairs around Korras small table.

Korra sat a steaming cup of tea in front of her and Kuvira took it gratefully. "So can you tell me a bit about your past?" Korra asked hesitantly after a while. Kuvira stared into her cup of tea. Korra had been so kind to her in her time in hospital.

'But what if she only wanted to get information?' the small voice at the back of her head asked.

Information?

'Maybe she's trying to hurt you'

No! She wouldn't do that. Would she?

'They did and They were the ones you were supposed to trust most'

But They were evil. They were evil!

She silently battled with the demons that raged inside her head. At last she looked up and opened her mouth, ready to begin her tale.

* * *

**Authors Note: I put a lot of work into this chapter and so I hope you like it. I would really appreciate some reviews telling me of any thoughts or concerns you may have and what you thought of the story so far.**

**I am Nightwolf. King of the Wolves, and Leader of all Packs.**

**I am the Teller of Tales Forgotten.**

**I am the storyteller.**

* * *

**Thank you to all the guests who reviewed. i am glad that you all seem to want more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thanks again to everyone who left a review, I really appreciate your support.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own Legend of Korra**

* * *

Kuvira looked up and began to pour her tale out to the girl waiting expectantly before her. As she spoke she got lost in her memories. Reliving every horrible experience.

_Her parents had never wanted her. She was a mistake and they made sure she never forgot. It was when she turned five that they finally started using her. She was asked to steal from anyone she could and she did. But then there was that night…the night she turned eight years old._

"_Now Kuvira. We need you to do a little job for us" the man growled, stroking tattered, leather whip as though it was some sort of sick pet. Kuvira gulped nervously. She said nothing but looked up at that man that she was supposed to call father, telling him to continue. "We need you to kill someone" he cackled, licking his lips as though savouring his request. "N-no!" Kuvira stammered. _

"_What!?" the man growled angrily._

"_No, I won't kill anyone!" Kuvira yelled. "You insolent little brat!" he roared, flecks of saliva flying from his mouth. He took a deep breath and walked out of the room. "Come here dear" her mother murmured in a sickly sweet voice, she patted the couch and Kuvira sat down warily. "Sweetie, will you please just do what we say?" she asked. _

_Her father entered the room and sat down on the other side of the small eight year old, waiting for an answer. "Kuvira" he murmured, his voice gentle. He held out a hand and she put her small hand on top of his._

"_Please" he asked, a pleading expression on his broad features. Kuvira shook her head "I can't" she all but whispered. The man's features twisted. His hand tightened around Kuviras pale wrist. He stood up with her dangling by the arm, struggling against his steel-like grip. "Daddy" she screamed. He threw her against the wall, hard. Her back slammed against the brick and she slithered to the ground, winded. _

_Her father advanced holding his whip threateningly above his head. It was that whip. The one with the cruel spikes at the end of its seven tails. Fear clutched Kuviras chest in an icy grip. Each night she saw him sharpening the tacks, each day they were sharper and more painful than the last. _

_She screamed as the pointed metal met her flesh. She felt it rip long gashes on her back and shred her light shirt. He struck harder. Rejoicing in her agonised screams and the spray of blood against the wooden floorboards._

_Kuvira lay in the corner, a pool of blood around her, chest heaving as sobs wracked her slender frame. Her father threw the whip to the floor. "You are nothing" he roared "nothing!" that was when she made the promise 'no one would ever touch her again. No one could be trusted'_

_He grabbed her by the collar and threw her into a metal box. "Come find us when you can get out of that metal box. But knowing you, you'll probably have to wait for the police to rescue you" he cackled. His voice raising and growing more maniac._

_She lay in that box for two days before she could find the strength to even move. That moment was just a blur, her senses were shrouded by the agony that shot through her ribcage and the sound of her laboured breathing. Somehow she managed to escape. She knew better than to go looking for her parents. She knew they had left her for good and the proof was in the small, stone tablet at the entrance to the box. Her father had carved a single word into the stone. That word was simple, the word was 'Die'._

_She staggered to the nearest town. Rain poured from the sky soaking her shirt. She made it to the edge of the city before she collapsed in a doorway. She lifted her shirt to see the large bruise forming across her ribs. A gang of teenagers staggered around the corner and Kuvira tried hurriedly to wipe away her tears. The eldest of the gang saw her. "What have we got hear" he snarled softly. The other five boys laughed drunkenly._

_One of them grabbed a stone from the dilapidated road and hurled it at her, hitting her arm. She squeaked in pain as it impacted with fragile bone. That caused the gang to snigger and soon she was trying to avoid a torrent of stones. The leader of the gang laughed at her pain and kicked her hard in the ribs. She screamed and her sobs grew harder. They swaggered away still chuckling, leaving her in the rain. It was on that day, curled up in the darkness of the doorstep with pain pounding through her that she made her second promise. 'She would never allow herself to show emotions. They were a burden. A burden that would only cause more pain'. Her vision swam as her pain intensified and she fell forward into sweet darkness._

_Kuvira groaned as she opened her eyes. She felt a pair of sturdy arms supporting her. Kuviras breathing quickened and she struggled from the strangers grasp, landing with a dull thud on the ground._

"_Oh hello sweetie, I didn't mean to startle you" the stranger said apologetically. Kuvira looked up to see a grey-haired women dressed in flowing, green clothes standing in front of her. Fear flashed through Kuviras green eyes for a moment before she slipped on her emotionless mask. She tried to stand but her legs wouldn't support her and she fell to the ground with a muffled squeak of pain. "Oh no dear, here let me help you" the woman reached out to pull the child to her feet but Kuvira scrambled backwards. Her back met a wall and fear sparked through her but she hid it from the woman in front of her. _

"_Stay away" she growled, hands raised protectively. "I only want to help, my name is Suyin. I live in Zaofu. You broke your ribs and I wanted to heal them before we find your parents again". _

_The old Kuvira would have cried, or reacted in some way. The old Kuvira would let the woman help her. The old Kuvira would be naïve enough to trust a total stranger. But this wasn't the old Kuvira. This was the new Kuvira and the new Kuvira didn't trust anybody. The new Kuvira was strong. The new Kuvira could take care of herself. This was what Kuvira told herself. _

"_I'm fine" she said calmly. She let go of all the emotions that had plagued her mind, thoughts of betrayal, fear, sadness, helplessness were cast into the wind. "You're obviously not" Suyin insisted. She scooped up the small, wounded child in front of despite her protests. She held her firmly to her chest and walked towards the train station to return to Zaofu._

_Kuvira tried to struggle when she was lifted into the air by Suyin but the night before had taken its toll and exhaustion soon took over._

_Suyin looked down sorrowfully as she felt the girl go limp in her arms. Her soaked clothing was covered in blood and the back of her shirt had been whipped to pieces allowing her to see the mess of scars that lined the pale girl's body. She could feel the ribs of the starved child and that thought made her add a little more speed to her long strides._

_Kuvira sat up with a jolt as she regained consciousness. She withered in pain as pain spiked through her ribs. She heard the soft metal tapping of footsteps echoing down the hall. She quickly put on her mask. She didn't show the pain that reverberated through her or the fear of lying in an unfamiliar bed. The metal door swung open and Suyin walked into the room. _

"_Hello dear" she greeted. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly. Kuvira shuddered inwardly. When her parents had spoken that way to her it always meant that she would end up being whipped. "What do you want?" she questioned, forcing her fear down 'she would show no emotions…'_

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Kuvira looked up to see Korra with her hand over her mouth and utter horror on her face "no wonder you're depressed" she added in a half-whisper. Kuvira just shrugged "I was depressed until I started college. I just masked my emotions but I guess the mask just became cracked" she admitted slowly. Korra had to refrain from reaching out and holding the older woman's hand. "It was the incident with Su that made me break down to be honest" Kuvira told her, still refusing to make eye-contact. "How?"

"I was sixteen, just a couple of years away from college. I had lived with Suyin and her family for over half my life but…I was never really part of their family. Su always claimed that I was like a daughter to her but she never treated me as such. I was never in family pictures, I often missed out on the family trips they took to the cinema or beach. But I didn't complain, I wasn't her daughter and she was good enough to take me in after my parents abandoned me. Then one day we…had an argument. She told me that I should be grateful that she ever took me in at all. She told me that she had wished I had died that night. So I just left. Baatar tried to stop me, he grabbed my hand and I just broke down. I can't really remember what happened…

I just know that Su rushed out, she told me to leave her son alone and Baatar was on the ground, I didn't even know what had happened to him but I think it was my fault. I stood up. My legs could barely support me, I just stumbled out of Zaofu, I didn't bring anything with me except a pair of gloves Suyin gave me when we first met. I didn't tell her about my past, all she knows is that I don't have any parents and that I hate human contact"

"Kuvira" Korra whispered. She looked heartbroken. "I-I didn't know. I'm so sorry". Kuvira bowed her head, refusing to look at the tanned woman in front of her. "I-I should go" she muttered, standing up. "Are you sure? Do you want to talk about anything?" Korra asked.

"No. I'm sorry you had to hear that. Just forget about it, okay?"

"Kuvira. I'm here for you whenever you want. You're my best friend"

"Are you really though. I'm just a depressed nobody that you ran over and you already apologised for that so don't feel any obligation to be my friend" with that statement Kuvira grabbed her crutches and hobbled out of Korras apartment and over to the elevator. "I don't care what you say. You are my friend" Korra called out to her but Kuvira showed no signs of having heard her.

Kuvira sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed. She pulled on the white gloves that Su had given her and sighed as its familiar comfort met her skin. She lay back on her bed, staring at the white ceiling. She was glad that Korra hadn't asked her why she had been arguing with Suyin, she would never speak of the horrors she had committed. It was just too painful.

Suddenly she grew angry. She hated herself. She had gotten herself into this mess. She had nearly killed herself. She had cast away the only true family she had ever had and now she had cast Korra aside as her parents had cast her aside. She was the monster Suyin had seen. She was evil…

* * *

**Authors Note: Please leave a review, I love to hear your opinions. Thank you to those who have reviewed my other chapters and I hope you continue to enjoy this.**

**I am Nightwolf, King of the Wolves, and Leader of all Packs.**

**I am Teller of Tales Forgotten.**

**I am the Storyteller.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: if anyone is still following this I apologise for the delay, I hope to able to update more frequently now. Hope you enjoy!**

**! TRIGGER WARNING! S*lf h*rm**

* * *

Kuvira paced the room, running her fingers through her hair, her thoughts whirling around her head like a hurricane. _What had she been thinking? She had never opened up to someone and now here she was, spilling her soul out to some woman who was practically a stranger! _Kuvira grew frantic as she paced the room, too caught up in her own mind to notice the pain shooting through her leg as she hobbled across the length of her bedroom.

She hunched down, hands gripping her hair tightly, eyes squeezed shut as she tried to shove out the invasive thoughts she had grown accustomed to. _She was so stupid, Korra didn't really care about her, why would she? No one ever has, she was so stupid, and useless…she probably shouldn't exist at all!_

Kuvira stood up slowly, her mind blank for the first time in the hour she had spent panicking. She walked to her bathroom, her body feeling as though it was moving by itself and her wrists craving the familiar sting of metal. She crouched down, opening the cupboard under her bathroom sink and snatching up the small, cardboard jewellery box that sat at the very back of the cupboard. She shook the box lightly a small smile tugging at her lips as the light clinking of metal reached her ears.

She opened the box, picking up one of the two blades that sat there. She remember the night she had first cut. She was fourteen, desperate for some release from the demons that plagued her mind. The alarm clock by her bed flashed 4:14 in brilliant red as she rocked slowly back on forth on her bed, knees pulled tight to her chest and her eyes prickling with the sensation of tears about to spill. That was when the idea had first entered her young mind. She knew that she shouldn't do it. She had seen countless people speaking of how damaging it had been, how it was only a temporary solution and that the problems only came back twice as bad, of how it had only led to them winding up in mental hospitals.

But at that moment she didn't care. She padded across her bedroom floor with the grace of a dancer, the cold floorboards stinging the soles of her feet. She had gone to the family's bathroom and stolen s clean razor blade from the packet in the cupboard above the sink, pausing as the plastic rattled, her heart pounding in her chest as she strained her ears for some sign that she had awoken Suyin or her husband.

With the pink razor gripped tightly in a white-knuckled grip she had crept back to her room, melting the plastic over a candle and pulling the sharp metal from its prison. From then on it had gotten worse, she had started craving the sting of metal against her skin. She ignored Suyin's concern when she refused to wear anything with short sleeves. Steadily she grew worse, going to her blades as a solution to the voices in her head more frequently, using them to forget her anger, her sadness and the emotions that had threatened to overwhelm her.

Now Kuvira sat at the edge of her bath, gripping her wrist tightly as blood dripped onto the floor, her eyes alight with panic. _It wasn't stopping…there was so much. She had gotten carried away, lost in her memories and depressive thoughts. _Her wrist stung as she gripped it tighter, trying to stop the flow of thick crimson, the metallic scent of blood suffocating her senses.

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock on her front door. Kuvira glanced up quickly from her spot at the bath. She looked down at the mess of her forearm in panic before she got to her feet and hobbled to her door, opening it with her undamaged arm.

Korra stood at Kuviras door, scuffing her feet on the ground nervously eyes straining to see against the dim lighting on the corridor. Several minutes passed and she considered turning back. She knew she shouldn't have come over so late, Kuvira was probably asleep. Korra just hadn't been able to relax after Kuvira had rushed off.

As she turned to leave the door creaked open, revealing half of Kuvira standing with her shoulders hunched and her hair a mess as though she had run her fingers through it several times. "H-hey" Korra greeted nervously, rubbing the back of her neck in an attempt to relieve some of the awkwardness she felt.

"Are you alright?" she asked, taking in Kuviras empty expression. She shifted closer, about to ask if she could come in when she saw the other woman's arm which she had failed to hide behind the sturdy wood between them. Korras hand flew to her mouth as she saw the crimson contrasting against her pale skin. Korra surged forward, grabbing Kuviras arm as she examined it.

"Kuvira…" she began at a loss of words as she saw the deep scratches, her grip only tightening as Kuvira tried to snatch her arm away. She whimpered as Korra's steely grip sent more pain along her arm. Korra stared her dead in the eye, soft blue ablaze with panic, confusion and fear.

Kuvira froze as her breathing became more laboured, panic seizing her chest as Korra stepped across the threshold, leading her to her kitchen sink where her arm was shoved under lukewarm water.

Korra ignored Kuviras gasp of pain and her trembling body as she pulled her phone from the pocket of her hoodie, swiftly dialling 999 **(the equivalent of 911 in my country)**. Then Kuvira fainted.

* * *

Korra sighed with relief as she saw the red and blue flashing lights from the window of Kuviras apartment and the ear-piercing siren could be heard from the far from soundproof walls. Korra stood up and opened the apartment door, waiting for the paramedics to reach them. Kuvira was lying on her couch, arm sloppily bandaged by Korra, blood still seeping through the wads of mesh bandage.

She watched as the paramedics hauled Kuviras limp form onto a stretcher and followed them as they rolled her into the elevator. She threw glares at the neighbours who had opened the doors to see what the commotion was about, all of them standing in their pyjamas, some shaking their head with harsh judgement written across their features while others just had a bored expression as though they had been expecting this to happen.

Korra kept her gaze on Kuvira as they rode the elevator down to the ground floor. The woman looked so small and feeble in her oversized pyjamas, her complexion turned pale and clammy. Korra gently moved a strand of raven hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear as the elevator hit the ground floor with a soft ping. A small group of people jumped back from the elevator as Kuvira was rushed towards the awaiting ambulance.

Several minutes later Korra was back in the hospital waiting room, struggling to keep her eyes open as she waited for the doctor to finish stitching up Kuviras wounds and tell her what was going to happen.

**Authors Note: I hope everyone is staying safe during this pandemic. I know things are hard and stressful at the moment but it will all end eventually. Make sure to look after both your mental and physical health and if you are feeling suicidal make sure to ring your local suicide hotline immediately.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I lost motivation again, things have been getting hard recently but I'm still trying.**

_It was dark, thunder crashed in the sky, loud and angry with violent flashes of lightning following soon after. Kuvira sat, curled up beneath a tattered blanket, her breathing ragged and her small hands clenched into tight fists._

_Another crash of thunder caused her to whimper, clamping her hands over her ears. She got to her feet slowly, heart pounding in her chest and throat dry as fear overwhelmed padded across the rotting wooden floor, silently and began making her way down the dark hallway of the dingy house._

_"M-mummy?" she called, peering into her parents bedroom. "Mummy, I'm scared" she said, shuddering as another roll of thunder echoed in the stormy, grey yelped as an object whirled past her head, a hair away from her ear. "Piss off, brat" her mothers voice was slurred and angry._

_Kuvira raced away, not wanting to get beaten. She hid in the wardrobe, shaking with her head between her knees as she struggled to suppress the fear washing over her._

Kuvira opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the light that flooded her vision. She blinked slowly, sighing as she took in her surroundings. She was in the hospital. Her attempt had failed.

She scratched at the bandage wrapped tightly around her wrist, feeling pleasantly numb. A heavy silence settled around her, away from the drone of the hospital.

That silence was shattered as Korra burst into the room, eyes rimmed red and tears streaking down her face.

Korra looked as though she wanted to throw herself onto Kuvira but stopped herself just in time, instead standing at her bedside, sniffing and hastily wiping away stray tears with the back of her hand.

"You're okay" the distraught girl whispered as she sank down onto the chair behind her. Her hands were clenched into fists on her lap as she fought the urge to reach out and hold the other girls hand.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that" Kuvira whispered, her voice hoarse as she turned her gaze to her fingers picking at the edge of the bandage.

"No, Kuvira. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone last night. If I had come just a minute earlier...I could have stopped you" Korra told her hastily, regret shining in her brilliant blue eyes.

Kuvira looked at her in confusion "this isnt your fault, I'm not your responsibility"

Korra shook her head, "I'm your friend, friends are supposed to look out for each other...and I didn't" she argued, voice rising with emotion.

Kuvira flinched, the flashback still clear in her mind though she tried to force the memory down as she had for years.

"Shit, I'm sorry" Korra whispered, instantly noticing the other womans reaction.

"Kuvira?" Korra spoke softly, causing Kuvira look up. "Would you...would you consider coming to live with me for a while, you don't have to of course!...its just I dont want to leave you alone. I want to help you, Kuvira" Korra rambled, looking hopefully into Kuviras green eyes.

"I don't want to be a burden to you" she tried to decline. "You wouldn't be!" Korra quickly objected.

"What about your roommate?"

"Asami won't mind, she'll understand" Korra assured her. "Okay" Kuvira agreed quietly.

She didn't know what she was doing, why she was doing it. She couldn't get close to people, that's how she got hurt. She should have declined, she should have told Korra that she was fine by herself. But she didn't.

Korra opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by a nurse clad in light-blue scrubs who came striding into the room, a bored expression on her face.

"Okay, miss. Beifong, you can go home now" she said, her tone just as devoid of enthusiasm as her expression, most likely from working the past twelve hours.

Kuvira stood up, grimacing as her feet touched the floor and a dull pain shot through her injured leg. Korra moved to steady her before freezing. "Can I touch you?" she asked hesitantly.

Kuvira swallowed nervously before slowly nodding her consent. The older woman grew tense as Korra grabbed her arm but forced herself to drop her shoulders and draw a shaky breath.

She was aware of Korras hand in their way out of the hospital, the warmth from the girls palm made her anxious as she tried to instead focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

When they stepped outside the hospital they sank down onto the wooden bench by the door. Kuvira shivered in the cold air, wrapping her arms around herself and exhaling slowly, watching her breath as it rose upwards in a light plume of white.

"I'll get Asami to pick us up" Korra told her, already searching for her roommates name in her list of contacts.

Kuvira kept her gaze on the nights sky as Korra talked to Asami. The sky was inky black and clear though the stars couldn't be seen over the light pollution of the hospital.

She shivered again as an icy breeze swept passed her, her teeth chattering as goosebumps covered the skin of her arms.

"You okay?" Korra questioned as she flopped down beside her. "I've called Asami, she should be here soon" she informed her. Kuvira gave her a small smile, her nose and cheeks flushed red with the cold which Korra would have found adorable if she hadn't been so worried about the other woman catching a cold.

"I'm fine" she answered, sighing softly. Korra gave her small smile which Kuvira returned. Both women waited in silence for Asami to arrive, happy in each others company.

When Asami pulled up in Korras car she hurried out of the vehicle, wrapped in a red coat in an attempt to fight off the bitter cold.

"Hey" she whispered in greeting, arms folded loosely across her chest. "Thanks for coming 'Sami" Korra said, standing up and wrapping her arms around the other woman in a quick embrace.

Kuvira stood up slowly, holding onto the railing behind her to steady herself. "You okay?" Asami asked softly to which Kuvira nodded in reply.

Asami couldn't help wincing as her eyes drifted to the bandage encasing Kuviras forearm, causing the other woman to turn her gaze to her shoe, ashamed.

"Lets get you home" Asami said quickly, opening the car door for Kuvira to climb into the back, which she did with assistance from Korra.

The drive back to Korras apartment was a relatively short one which Kuvira spent staring out the window, looking at the colourful city lights.

"So...Kuvira agreed to stay at our place for a bit" Korra began, eyes fixed on Asami to see her reaction. The other woman nodded in acknowledgement, green eyes fixed on the road ahead of her.

"Is that okay...?" Korra questioned after a brief moment of silence. "I wish you would have told me sooner Korra, where will she sleep?"

"She can take my bed and I'll take the couch" Korra answered quickly. "I dont want to be a bother, I'll sleep on your couch" Kuvira interrupted quickly, having been listening to their conversation.

"You sure?" Asami questioned, throwing a glance back at her as Kuvira nodded her approval. "Okay then" the other woman murmured, eyes once again fixed on the road ahead of her.

Kuvira sighed and turned her head to stare out the window again. What was she doing? Why was she abandoning all the 'rules' she had lived by for so long? And why now?


End file.
